Ever After
by Goddess Hikari
Summary: This is a love triangle: SetoxTeax? The third person is a surprise . In this fic you'll find romance, vengeance and drama. Seto and Tea must fight everything to prove their love, even death.
1. Default Chapter

A/N # 1: Hello, this is my new fic called _**Ever After**_. It is a fic of romance, vengeance and drama. Join Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner as they go through a lot of issues to prove their love. They will have to defeat the hatred and jealousy of one man to conquer and live happily ever after. Meaning this will be a love triangle.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's original characters do not belong to me.  
  
A/N # 2: This story _will _have OOC, sexuality, sensuality, character death, adult language and possible violence. I highly believe its rating should be NC-17 but FanFiction.Net took it away. So, this will be our little secret, okay? Oh, another thing, I'm in the process of moving from my current house to another in the same town I'm living, so please be patient for updates and be kind to review. Now on to the story.  
  
**_Ever After_**

Chapter 1: Man and Wife  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the priest said these words Seto Kaiba turned to his wife: Tea Gardner, and kissed her with the kiss that announced to the world that they belonged to each other. Now when it's said "to the world", it means the world. For press of every existing channel came to the union of one of the most richest and powerful man of the world.  
  
Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner became a couple at age 19 and now at age 23 they took the next step into their relationship. The newly wed turned and greeted their guests, Seto with a small smile and Tea with her widest smile. Their friends: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, Isis, Bakura and Mai came and greeted them. The couple went down the aisle and out the church to the limousine that would take the to the Kaiba mansion for the reception. There only few could enter, and the press was one that wasn't allowed.  
  
"Can you believe this, we are married!" exclaimed Tea to her husband.  
  
"Yes I can believe it, I'm the one that asked you to marry me, didn't I?" Seto asked playfully  
  
"Don't play smart ass with me on our first day of marriage." Tea turned to look out the window and crossed her arms in front of her chest pretending to be mad.  
  
"Tea, honey, don't get mad. I was only joking. I know something that will make you happy again." With this said Seto reached for under the seat and placed a white envelope in Tea's lap.  
  
"What's this?" Tea asked looking at the envelope.  
  
"Open it and find out yourself."  
  
"Puerto Rico! We're going to Puerto Rico for our honeymoon?"  
  
"Yes. A little bird told me you wanted to go to Puerto Rico for our honeymoon." Seto said with an innocent look.  
  
"Wait 'till I get my hands on Yugi." Tea said to herself.  
  
"Hey, the only thing you'll get your hands on will be me." Seto said and he pulled her into a deep kiss and at that same moment the limousine came to a stop in front of the mansion. "Come on let's play social for a while." Seto climbed out of the car and extended his hand to Tea. Out there in the front of the mansion reporters were waiting for them flashing photographies at them and asking questions at the same time.  
  
"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" asked and elderly woman  
  
"Are you planning on having kids right away?" asked a younger woman  
  
"Where are you going to live?" asked a man  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please. My wife and I are unconcerned with this issues you have placed upon us at the moment. The only matter in our minds is getting to our party and celebrate with our intimate friends for the time being. I am sure we will have time to answer each of your questions when we get back of our honeymoon. Good day."  
  
"Well, that was some speech. Did you memorized it or did you improvised, darling?" whispered Tea as the entered the house.  
  
"I'm a business man, Tea, I have to be prepared for everything at every time." Tea's only response was a smile.

* * *

"So where ya goin', guys?" asked Joey as the couple were getting prepared to leave.  
  
"We're going to Puerto Rico." said Seto as he instructed his servant to carry their luggage.  
  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't be if it wasn't for – what did you say, honey? Oh yeah, a little bird." Tea said looking at Yugi.  
  
"Hey I only suggested it." Yugi defended himself  
  
"It's okay Yugi, thank you anyway."  
  
"Tea it's time for us to go." Seto said  
  
"Already? Well guys, I'm going to miss you."  
  
"We will miss you, Tea." said Serenity as they hugged  
  
"Have fun guys, if you know what I mean." Mai said winking at them  
  
"Not like they haven't had any already." said Tristan  
  
"For your information, Tristan, we haven't. Besides don't get all mushy, we'll be gone for only three weeks." said Seto  
  
"Bye guys." waved Tea  
  
"Bye." said the group in unison  
  
"What do you think Joey, think they'll wait for the night the arrive on the hotel?" asked Duke  
  
"Nah. They'll hit it right when they enter their hotel room." joked Joey  
  
"Joey Wheeler what a thing to say." said Serenity and they all went to their destinations.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain Richardson. Just wanted to announce that we'll be landing in the International Airport Luis Muñoz Marín1 in San Juan, Puerto Rico in close to 20 minutes. The temperature is a nice 91 degrees in the month of August. The time is 8:43 p.m. Enjoy your stay, be it for business or pleasure."  
  
"It looks beautiful from up here." Said Tea looking out the window  
  
"Yes it does. I hear it is a perfect time to come to Puerto Rico, specially to its beaches."  
  
"Great, I can't wait to swim. By the way, where will we stay?"  
  
"We'll stay at the Embassy2 here in San Juan."  
  
"Great. Now let's get out of here and get there."

* * *

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba. Your suite is ready and waiting for you. Here are your keys and your luggage is already there. Enjoy your stay and congratulations." said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." responded Tea and they hurried to the elevator.  
  
Once they entered their suite for the next three weeks, Tea marveled at the beauty. It had a Caribbean touch without losing its elegancy.  
  
"It's perfect, Seto!" Tea exclaimed  
  
"Yes, it is." said Seto as he wrapped his arms around Tea and started kissing her neck going up to capture her lips in a passionate, demanding kiss.  
  
"Impatient are we." smirked Tea  
  
"You have no idea." Seto responded  
  
"Well, that can be solved. Let's look for the bedroom." and in a matter of seconds the found it.  
  
Seto went to sit on the mattress, slipping off his own shoes, socks and then his shirt, before stretching his lithe body out just beside her, his lidded eyes gazing deeply into her own.  
  
"I love you, Tea." he murmured, his voice soothing as he placed his arms around her to pull her against him, pressed close to his bare chest.  
  
"And I love you, Seto." she kissed his neck, slipping one hand to rest against the curve of his waist, just above the waistline of his pants.  
  
Seto slightly caressed the soft flesh of her belly, exposed by her tank top. He stroked up and down her back, savoring the feel of smooth, warm skin passing beneath his fingers, and Tea moaned cuddling closer, enjoying the sensual massage. Her moan emboldened him, aroused him even further, and he continued the journey of his fingers up front, not pausing in their quest until they touched the bra she wore under her top.  
  
Tea felt his fingers slip beneath the cotton fabric covering her chest and begin to pull it up slowly. His hand continued to push her top up until it slipped above her head. Then, little by little, his fingers reached behind her to unclasp her bra, freeing her full breasts to his sight. Now his palm rested against her skin just beneath her breast, cupping the soft flesh within the cradle of his thumb and forefinger.  
  
After a few seconds he slid his thumb upward, over the warm mound until he came upon the puckered nipple. He paused in his journey, stroking the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nub of flesh before taking it between two fingers and pinching gently. Tea shuddered at the electric sensation going through her breast, her eyes fluttering closed as she unconsciously arched her back to press herself harder into his hand. He smiled at the motion as he watched her and continued to squeeze and roll the hypersensitive teat between his fingers. Seto never imagined that Tea could look so beautiful, caught in the throes of pleasure as she was. He never imagined that he'd enjoy it so much, touching her as he was. He relished the warm, heavy weight of her breast in his hand. He'd never felt anything so soft before.  
  
Seto closed his eyes when his member throbbed painfully at the thought of her soft breast between his lips, stroking her with his tongue, suckling her like a child. So he did what he wanted, after all, they are a married couple. Seto lowered his head, sliding his hands around her back to pull her closer; she felt his hair tickle her throat, the sensation of a warm, rough tongue lapping softly at her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath when soft lips touched her peak, eyes fluttering closed as it was enveloped in moist heat, his tongue stroking over the hardened tip in a soft caress. "Seto..." she gasped, her hand coming up to bury itself in his soft brown hair, holding him to her as he licked and suckled her with strong, intense pulls.  
  
He purred in delight, his breath ghosting across her heated skin. It was the most sensual, erotic feeling they have experienced. She couldn't stop the gasping cry that exploded from her lips as her back arched, pushing her breast hard into his eager mouth. Without wanting Seto pulled away and proceeded to pull his pants of keeping his boxers and Tea removed her pants too keeping her black thong. They both lowered themselves on the bed, kissing passionately with Seto on top of Tea as they slipped backwards on the bed.  
  
In one motion, Seto slid a hand up to cup her other breast, expertly teasing the soft peak into a tingling point. His thumbnail scraped across her nipple, shooting sensations throughout her body to join the pool of heat that was continuously building in the pit of her stomach. Then he began the process all over again. He was driving her nearly to madness, but she didn't wanted to stop. She focused her eyes on the darkly handsome face, watching as he suckled her with obvious enjoyment. His eyes were closed, focused completely on the task of pleasuring her, his legs on straddling her keeping her close to him.  
  
His hips touching her thigh, and she slowly became aware of his arousal pressed so intimately against her thighs. "Seto!" His hands had come to life, as well; one was stroking softly up and down her belly, while his other had cupped around her other breast and was kneading gently. Tea slid her arms around his neck, trailing her fingers down the smoothly muscled expanse of his back. He quivered beneath her touch and responded by sucking harder.  
  
She continued her explorations of his lean back for a moment before moving to his sides, feeling his ribs through heated flesh. He purred in pleasure at that, and she smiled, closing her eyes and continuing her explorations. He shifted, rolling to the side and pulling her with him, refusing to let her go. His lips left her breast, nuzzle her throat, nibbling gently at the tender flesh. He pulled her closer so that their torsos were pressed together, her breasts flat against his chest, her hands still trapped between them and resting low on his stomach. She smiled and hooked one finger around the waistline of his boxers and pulled. At the same moment, she slid her other hand beneath the rough material and down heated skin until her fingers came to rest against their intended target.  
  
Seto froze, his eyes flying open as he felt Tea's slender fingers touch him. "Tea!" he whispered out, turning his gaze to meet hers. She looked back at him innocently. Well, as innocently as she could considering she had her hand wrapped firmly around his penis. His eyelids fluttered when she merely stroked her thumb softly over the base of his erection. She smiled up at him, although her cheeks were crimson due to her bold actions. She was delighted when he grunted and bucked into her hand. "By all that lives, Tea." he breathed. Her hand stroked erotically along his whole, throbbing length. "Oh, God!" he gasped, his strength flooding out of his body as he collapsed on his back on the soft sheets.  
  
She cuddled up beside him, bare breasts pressing against his side and chest, as her hand returned to his member and curled around the heavy testicles resting between his legs, squeezing softly. "Just lay there," she whispered, kissing his neck much the way he'd done hers. "Let me touch you." And she set to work, pulling his boxers off. Taking his penis into her hand to explore him fully, relishing in the texture of his skin, stretching tight over the rigid length. He quivered under her touch; she could feel it, an erratic pulse that beat in time with his racing heart. He moaned, his hips bucking beneath her hand.  
  
"T-Tea," he gasped, his eyes clenching shut as he fisted his hands in the sheet, struggling to retain his slipping control.  
  
"I-I can't hold on for much longer." The fully erotic sensations were too much.  
  
He felt the bed shift, and then suddenly he found his legs being enfolded in warm, silky flesh. His eyes snapped open, his mouth gaping when he saw Tea straddling his legs, her hands pressed firmly against his stomach. She'd removed her thong, he noted dazedly. Her nipples still swollen and red from his sensual kisses, hung freely, tempting him to taste once again, and her eyes were locked onto him with a determined gleam. His breath was coming in pants, his skin slicked with sweat, and he shuddered with anticipation.  
  
He dragged himself upward to embrace her, and turning so it was her lying in her back with him on top of her. He buried his face in her neck as he settled between her legs, the hard length of him pressed tight along her entrance. She shuddered when his head probed at her opening, her legs parting instinctively to allow him entrance.  
  
"Are you ready, Tea?" Seto whispered  
  
"Yes."  
  
That's all that he needed. Holding her tightly before raising himself on his forearms to gaze lovingly down at her. He caught her lips in a deep, passionate kiss as he lifted his hips away from her to position himself. He shuddered as moist heat enveloped him, her walls closing tight around him in a caress before he reached the barrier of her maidenhead. He paused during a moment of regret, knowing his first thrust would hurt her. Tea solved the problem by wrapping both legs around his waist, the action pushing him forward and tearing through her maidenhead. She gasped into his mouth of the resulting pain as he sought to soothe her, holding as still as possible until she could adjust to the feel of him inside of her.  
  
She gasped when she felt him shift inside her, his heated length caressing her inner walls, stroking against the nerves housed within her body. He pulled out of her slowly, and then thrust back into her welcoming body in a slow, steady glide. She gasped and threw her head back at the feel of him inside her, hot and silken and filling her so completely. He set a slow and steady pace, allowing them both time to get used to each other. She was tight around him, clenching the engorged organ with every thrust of his body.  
  
Tea quickly found the rhythm and followed, pulling him further into her with every driving thrust, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they moved together. Her entire body was glistening with sweat. Then her body went rigid, muscles clenching sporadically around him and pulling him deep, deep inside of her. Her climax triggered something in him, feeling her walls clamping tight around his thick length, sucking him in, and he went willingly, pumping hard into her before his climax came upon him. He gasped her name, and found his release, ejaculating powerfully into her body as her convulsing muscles milked him dry.  
  
Completely spent, he collapsed, his body sparking with the lingering sensations of their lovemaking. He rolled to his back and pulled her atop him, unwilling to leave her yet as he held her close, tucking her legs on either side of his hips. Their mingled breathing was the only sound in the room as they lay there. After a time, Tea stirred and slowly lifted her head. She glanced at him from beneath her lashes. Seto's eyes were fixed on her in a most tender gaze, and his smile was soft as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. A little tired and sore, but otherwise." she bit her lips.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." he whispered, his smile widening.  
  
He stroked his fingers through her hair, caressing her face softly. His gaze turned seductive, and he nuzzled against her ear, turning her and pulling his now-limp member from the heat of her body. She cuddled up to him, and he held her close before retreating into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think of that first chapter? Believe me it will be a good story and I hope you like it.  
  
1. International Airport Luis Muñoz Marín – This is a real airport in San Juan the capital of Puerto Rico.  
  
2. Embassy – This hotel is one of the most expensive of Puerto Rico. 


	2. Returning Home

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. But I still don't even have a telephone line in my new house, I have uploaded this chapters at a friend's house. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: Tragedies

Tea woke up to find herself alone in a cold king sized bed. She practically panicked before hearing the sound of running water. It took her a while to realize it was the shower. She smiled a mischievous smile and got up heading to the bathroom. Like she expected there was Seto, behind the glass doors and vapor, washing his hair. Carefully she opened the door and wrapped her arms around Seto and placed wet kisses on his neck.

"Good morning!" he said turning around and kissing her lips

"Good morning!" Tea greeted

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit tired, but nothing that a morning shower can't cure." she mischievously suggested. And they spent almost an hour in the shower.

* * *

"Tea, Seto, you're here." Mokuba ran to them and gave Seto a bear hug

"I missed you too, Mokuba."

"Did you enjoyed Puerto Rico?" grinned Mokuba

"As a matter of fact, we did." answered Tea. "Seto, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right there."

"See ya, in the morning. Mokuba."

"Come on Mokuba. I brought you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a hand made wood in the form of the island of Puerto Rico with a Coqui playing the guitar under a palm tree."

"Wow, thank you Seto."

"Your welcome. Now, I'm going to bed."

"Good night Seto."

"Good night Mokuba."

* * *

One year later.

Seto was in his bed when he felt tickles across his exposed chest. Smiling he said, "Good morning!"

"Good morning! Happy anniversary, Seto."

"Anniversary? What do you mean?" Seto asked opening his eyes in surprise

"What?! Seto, you're joking right?" Tea asked

"About what?"

"Seto, how could you forget?" Tea was in the brick of tears, so she closed her eyes and she turned her head. Then she felt something around her neck and then a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tea. I was joking. I haven't forgotten our anniversary. Please forgive me."

"Why you - you. That wasn't funny. But I forgive you, because I love you. Thank you for the necklace it's beautiful." It was a star-shaped sapphire hanging from a long silver chain. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking in staying here all day."

"Yeah and have reporters wanting to enter the house. No thank you, but I prefer them out of our house." said Tea

"You're right--"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Tea interrupted him

"Ha ha. Very funny. As I was saying. Let's go downtown and walk."

"Okay. Let me get dressed for breakfast."

"Why don't we ask for it to be brought here?" asked Seto

"Good idea. You do it. I want to refresh up first."

"Okay."

* * *

"Bill, hurry there they are." a woman in a business suit hurried to Seto and Tea who were coming out of a store.

"Great, here they come." whispered Tea to Seto who had his arm wrapped around her

"Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba. How are you? I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes for an interview?" asked the woman

"Sure, why not?" said Seto

"Thank you. My name is Cid Flemming. I work for the 6 o'clock news. Today is your first anniversary and a lot of people are wondering, are you planning on having a baby sometime soon?"

"Well, that's something that we'll leave to nature. I mean, we're not in a hurry to be parents, but if we are graced with a child we'll welcome him or her with open arms." answered Tea with a smile

"That's nice. Mr. Kaiba, is it true that your competition, the Ishtars, have declared your company war?"

"Isis Ishtar is one good friend of ours and she's kind. As for her brother, Malik Ishtar, well that's another story. But to answer your question, no. The Ishtar Company is in good deal with Kaiba Corp."

"Okay, we need to go now." interrupted Tea

"Well, thank you for your time. Have a good day."

"You too." said Tea. "Well that was charming."

"Yeah, welcome to my life."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let's go home. Tonight I want to take you out to dinner."

"Sounds good to me." And they made their way to the Kaiba mansion

* * *

"Mokuba. Tea and I are going to dinner. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Seto. You two have fun."

"Come on Seto. We'll be late." said Tea coming down the stairs

"Wow, Tea. You look stunning." said Mokuba

"I agree." said Seto

"Thank you, boys." said Tea. She was wearing a white long sleeve cotton blouse that showed her shoulders and belly, a black hip hugging stretch skirt that went to her knees with slits on both sides, white high heels, no make up, and the only jewelry was her marriage ring. "You look handsome, too, Seto." He was wearing a navy blue silk button shirt and black pants.

"Well, I live only to please your eyes, dear Tea. Now let's go."

"Bye, Mokuba." said Tea

"Bye guys."

Seto guided Tea to the car. He opened the door for Tea and then went to the drivers seat.

"So, where are we going?" Tea asked

"We're going to the Blue Lagoon (4)."

"Nice."

* * *

Dinner was extremely nice and quite. Especially without reporters. Seto and Tea ate their dinner, drank wine and danced 'till they were spent. It was near 11 pm when they headed to the car. But Seto had other plans in mind when he took Tea's arms and twirled her into his arms. And began kissing her passionately and his hands feeling her curves. They would have continued for a long time, that's if they wouldn't have been interrupted by a man.

"Aww, how sweet. A happily married couple making out in the parking lot." when they heard him they parted to look at him. As soon as Tea saw him her eyes grew wide for he had a black mask and was pointing a gun towards them. "Too bad I picked tonight for burglary. Don't you think?"

"What do you want?" demanded Seto placing his arms possessively around Tea

"Well I only wanted your money and jewelry. But after seeing her I must say my priorities have changed." at this Seto came in front of Tea

"Don't even think about it, asshole." Seto warned and lunched toward the man

"SETO!" Tea yelled as the man moved and hit Seto with the gun in his head knocking him unconscious

"Bad move." The man said looking down at Seto and then turned to Tea who ran to Seto and was now cradling his head in her arms

"Don't worry about him. It is you who should be worried."

"Get away from us, bastard. We don't have money with us."

"Oh, but what do we have here?" the man lifted Tea's left hand looking at her wedding ring

"No, please, not my ring."

"Get up." The man pulled her up and turned her keeping her close to his body with her back to his chest, while pointing his gun to her temple.

"Let me go." Tea whispered

"Oh, but we can have so much fun together." He said running his free hand through her body

"That's enough. Hands off of her, right now." Seto said getting up and whipping the blood from his head

"You are a strong man, indeed, Seto Kaiba."

"Let her go, now."

"Well, sweetheart, we'll have another time. But, money first."

"Here, take my wallet." Seto said throwing his wallet at the man

"Good choice. Here." said the man and he pushed Tea to Seto and turned to leave, but not before firing one bullet in the direction of them and then ran. Both Seto's and Tea's eyes were wide.

"Tea." Seto whispered as she fell in his arms

"Ugh, uh, I...S..Seto." it was hard for her to speak

"Oh God. Tea, no."

"It...hurts so much." She was crying now

"Tea, you're going to be alright. I promise." he wanted to cry and yell when he felt something liquid and hot in his hands

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Just take care and be happy." she whispered

"No, Tea. Don't leave me." Seto was looking now at his blood-covered hand

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you, Tea." And with that Seto leaned down and kissed her lips. Tea was responding but for only a few seconds, before going limp in his hands.

* * *

This chapter was made in loving memory of my deceased friends Carlos and Marcus, who were victims of burglary in different days and in different ways.

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. What do you think? Just don't sue me yet. Just keep reading the story, believe me it will turn out good.

1. Crash Boat - It is a real beach in (2)Aguadilla a town in Puerto Rico. It's one of the most clear and beautiful beaches of Puerto Rico.

3. Pastelón - This is a typical food here in Puerto Rico, sort of like the lasagna, but instead of pasta it has plantain. Really good and tasty.

4. Blue Lagoon - This is a made up restaurant.


	3. Who am I?

Chapter 3: Who am I?

_Tea Gardner,_

_beloved wife and friend._

_We will never forget you._

_Seto and friends._

That was the writing in Tea's grave along with a picture of her smiling face. Now before her grave was Seto, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Isis, Bakura, Mokuba and Mai. All were silent, all were sad. Mokuba approached Seto who had his head bowed.

"Seto--"

"Just go away. Leave me alone, please." Seto whispered and all of them left silently. "Tea." He whispered once more falling to his knees, clutching his head at the memories.

Four days ago, at the hospital…

"_What do we have?" asked a doctor_

"_24 year old female, shot on the back, lost a lot of blood, vitals drooping rapidly." said a nurse_

"_Get her to the surgery room. Get me a team prepared for emergencies." said the doctor_

"_What's going to happen?!" Seto practically yelled_

"_Sir, you're going to have to wait here." said a nurse stopping him, but he wouldn't have it. "Sir, please. There's nothing you can do. Let the doctor do his work." That stopped him._

_Almost 1 hour later…_

"_Mr. Kaiba?" a blood covered doctor asked_

"_Yes." Seto immediately stood up along with their friends._

"_I'm sorry, sir."_

"_No." he whispered_

"_We did everything we could. She lost a lot of blood at fast rate—"_

"_Don't, that's enough." Seto said in a monotonous voice with a stoic face and turned to leave._

Present time…

"Why did this happen to us? We were happy." Seto said to himself

"Seto?" it was Mokuba. "Let's go Seto. You need to rest."

"You're right Mokuba. I just wish it'd be Tea's same rest." He said standing up

"Don't you say that, Seto Kaiba." Mokuba took him by the collar and practically yelled at him. "You told me Tea asked you to be happy and that's what you're going to do."

"How can you say that, Mokuba. I'm alone now."

"No, you're not." said Yugi and beside him were the others. "You've got us, your friends."

"Dat's right." said Joey

"Thank you guys. Now let's go to my house and spend time together."

"That's the spirit, Seto." said Mokuba and put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

At the Kaiba mansion…

"Do you remember how in high school we couldn't get along Seto?" Joey said, "We even called you Kaiba."

"Yes, those were the days. Have I apologized to you guys?" asked Seto

"Yes thousands of times." said Tristan

"Yes I have. It was Tea, who made me change. That's what made me love her." Seto said with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, "Excuse me guys, but I'm tired. Your in your house."

"Later, Seto." said Mokuba

In Seto's room…

_I haven't been here for four days. I can't sleep here. Her essence still lingers in the air. I can even see her._

"Come join me in bed Seto." an image of a naked Tea covered in white sheets appeared in the bed

With those thoughts Seto went to a guest room, thinking he'll order a servant to move his clothes to the guestroom, where he'll sleep from now on.

"Mmmhh."

"She's waking up sir." a female voice said

"Leave us." a deep male voice said

"Yes, sir." The woman said, bowed and left

"My head hurts. What happened?" the woman on the bed asked opening her eyes, when she saw the man in front of her she gasped and asked: "Who are you?"

The man in front of her mirrored her expression, but for a second. He put his stoic face. "Don't play games with me, woman. You know very well who I am."

"No I don't. And don't call me woman, I have a name. My name is--" she stopped in mid sentence and looked lost. "Oh God. I can't remember my name."

"What?" the man asked

"Who am I? Why can't I remember?" the woman was panicking now

"Calm down. I'll get a doctor." the man said and left the room

"No, please. Don't leave me." she pleaded

"Very well. Lime!" he called

"Yes, sir?" asked Lime

"Call doctor Wong and tell him I'll go to his office in minutes."

"Right away." she bowed and left

A while later…

"Well, Wong. What's wrong with her?" asked the man

"Let's go outside." both men left the room

"What is it?" asked the man

"Seems like the dart hit a brain nerve which caused amnesia."

"Interesting." said the man touching his chin in a thoughtful manner

"I know that face. What are you up to?" asked doctor Wong

"You'll see let's go inside and tell her." said the man. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Uneasy. What's wrong with me?" she asked

"Well, twelve days ago we were attacked and a man shot you. You've been in a coma since then. The doctor says the bullet must have hit a brain nerve causing you amnesia." explained the man

"But don't worry, amnesia isn't forever." said Wong

"Ok. Then who am I?"

"Your name is Anzu, Anzu Masaki." said the man

"Anzu Masaki. And you sir, what's your name?"

"Darling, don't call me sir. My name is Malik Ishtar. Your husband."

"What?"

"Yes. We've been married for one year." said Malik

"We are?" Anzu asked

"Look at your wedding ring in your left hand."

"It's true, then."

"Yes it is. Why don't we go home? You must rest."

"But I have so much questions."

"Yes, I'll explain everything on the way." Malik said helping her to her feet

In Malik's house…

"Where are we? I don't recognize our surroundings." asked Anzu

"We're in England. But we just moved here and our house doesn't has a home touch yet." said Malik

"Where did we live? Why did we move?"

"We lived in Russia. We moved because our house along our neighbor's houses was destroyed by fire. All of our belongings were destroyed: clothes, furniture, books, pictures, and electronics. Everything."

"Oh."

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes, I have one more. Can I have some food? I'm starving."

"How foolish of me. Of course you're hungry, you haven't eaten for twelve days. I'll tell the cook to prepare you something. Lime!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Anzu to our room."

"No don't leave me, Malik." said Anzu

"Don't worry. I'm just going to the kitchen and I'll be right up." Malik said and kissed Anzu's lips

"Come, Mrs., your room is this way."

As Malik was going to the kitchen his cell phone rang. "Yes?"

"Malik, what was that about? That wasn't part of the plan." it was doctor Wong

"My plan has made a 360 degrees change."

"How is that?"

"Well I figured that I could torture Kaiba more with the thought that there was a forbidden fruit that looks like his dead wife."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that we'd live here for like a year or two, then we'd return to Japan and 'bump' into Kaiba."

"And he'd think that Anzu Masaki is Tea Gardner, which he wouldn't be mistaken. Right?"

"Exactly. But only you and I know that."

"There's only one thing in your way."

"What is that?" Malik was puzzled

"Her amnesia."

"What about it?"

"Like I said earlier. Amnesia isn't forever. It can last days, weeks even years. One little thing like see someone from her past, example Kaiba, or something very big like an accident can bring back her memory." explained Wong

"Don't worry, pal. Nothing bad will happen. Trust me." and with that they hung up.

Well, what do you think? Told you it'd turn out good. I want to apologize for the lon wait, is just that I don't have full access to the internet and I use it when I visit a friend that has it. Please, review with your full honesty. Till next chapter.


End file.
